Don't Speak
by phantomwriter07
Summary: Syd and Weiss go to a Karaoke Bar. Naturally, Vaughn and Lauren show up. Inspired by the No Doubt song of the same name. [complete]


Don't Speak

Disclaimer: I don't own ALIAS, although I fully approve of the recent turn of events.

Rating: PG

Summary: Syd and Weiss go to a karaoke bar. Naturally, Lauren and Vaughn show up. Because if they didn't there would be no story. And then I'd have to do actual work in my classes, and we don't want that, do we?

Feedback: Yes please! Virtual hugs and special rewards will be given to my reviewers, but ya gotta help me out! Flames are welcome. I like fire, and flames will only result to my laughing at you. A lot.

_And so it begins.................._

Sydney was on her 3rd daiquiri, and Weiss was getting worried. For the past hour and a half, they had been listening to some really awful singers. Comparable to even William Hung. And those were the sober ones.

"You know what, Weish," Sydney slurred. "Hee, I mean, Weiss? I still love him," she said suddenly. She then waved over the waiter and ordered a water.

"Who," he asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Him," she said, pointing.

He followed the direction of her finger. There his gaze fell upon Vaughn and Lauren. "Syd..."

"I really do. But he has her now. I'm just an ex girlfriend."

Weiss looked at her seriously. "You could never be just an ex to him."

"Mmm," was her reply. She downed the rest of her water and stood up.

"Syd, what are you doing?"

She looked at him seriously. "I'm going to sing." With that, she walked up to the now empty stage. She spoke briefly to the deejay before approaching the vacant microphone. "This song goes out to a man in the audience tonight. He knows who he is, and so does his wife." This was followed by a loud 'ooooh' from the crowd.

Weiss' mouth was hanging open. Was she crazy? No, he told himself, just drunk.

Up by the stage, Vaughn was looking at Sydney incredulously. He had never heard her sing, except for the rumors of her cabaret mission. He had rarely seen her drunk, but it was obvious that she was tonight. Sydney was never able to hold her liquor well.

She gave the crowd a weak smile before beginning her song

You and me

We used to be together

Everyday together always

Her eyes locked on Vaughn's for a second before she turned away.

I really feel

I'm losing my best friend

I can't believe this could be the end

Weiss was amazed. He never knew Sydney was such a talented singer. He was even more amazed at how sober she sounded.

It looks as though you're letting go

And if it's real, well I don't want to know

Don't Speak

I know just what you're saying

So please stop explaining

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

Don't speak

I know what you're thinking

I don't need your reasons

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

Sydney glanced over at Vaughn's table, just in time to see Lauren plant a big kiss on his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder. Sydney closed her eyes and looked away.

Our memories

They can be inviting

But some are altogether mighty frightening

As we die, both you and I

With my head in my hands I sit and cry

Crocodile tears were welling up in her eyes as she saw the many happy couples. Eric was sitting in the back, wide-eyed. She noticed the bar had become uncharacteristically quiet.

Don't Speak

I know just what you're saying

So please stop explaining

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

Don't speak

I know what you're thinking

And I don't need your reasons

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

Tears were beginning to well up in Vaughn's eyes as well. He hid it from Lauren, but not Sydney. She noticed immediately. She gave him a weak, watery smile and continued singing.

It's all ending, I gotta stop pretending who we are

Sydney paused for the guitar solo and looked at the crowd. There were a few single women who were in tears, as well as one man. The waitress who had been serving her and Eric's table was sitting down there now, crying onto his shoulder. The atmosphere had dramatically changed since the beginning of Sydney's number. A somber silence passed over the crowd with each note.

You and me

I can see us dying...are we?

The tears were falling freely now, leaving a salty trail down to Sydney's chin.

Don't Speak

I know just what you're saying

So please stop explaining

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

Don't speak

I know what you're thinking

And I don't need your reasons

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

Vaughn was watching silently as tears rolled down his cheeks, much to Lauren's dismay. Sydney gave him another watery smile and whispered "Je t'aime," as she finished her song and stepped off the stage. Lauren's eyes were shooting daggers at Sydney, but immediately stopped when she received the Bristow Death Glare in return.

As Sydney passed by his table, she barely heard Vaughn whisper, "Je t'aime," in return.

When she returned to her table, Eric was gaping at her. "Sydney-wow."

More tears fell. "I just needed to tell him."

End 1/1


End file.
